


Boy nextdoor.

by thisisacrime



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm pretty sure I don't have any more shitty fanfaction laying around, at least none that I'm too ashamed to put on my main account, like hes a bastard guys let him die, wow super duper disappointed that there are other recent fics in the toby turner tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisacrime/pseuds/thisisacrime
Summary: AO3 user thisisacrime back at it again with garbage fics from their childhood that no one wants to read. Now featuring a known piece of shit as the romantic lead not just a main character.I have no idea why I wrote this? I have literally never been attracted to tobuscus? I think I was just lonely and wanted friends.This one is posted entirely unedited including title, chapter titles, and the notes from the author I thought were charming as a fourteen year old.





	1. Hipster bands, creepy family and the stranger next door

I was sitting on my bed writing and re-writing a difficult, orchestral section of a song I had been concocting for weeks. It was a pop-classical mixup and I had planned for it to go on bandcamp this Wednesday, but it was now late Tuesday afternoon and I was way behind schedule. I logged on to knock and run (the proudly hipster band I was in)'s twitter and tumblr. I checked the mentions and comments. Quite a few people still asking for a definite date for the album. I composed a new tumbl:  
Hey my little pranksters, it's Jasper-Anne here! I just wanted to apologize. We were intending to release 'not so flame proof pants: 2012 in a nut shell' on Wednesday November 28th. But due to the track 'owl eyes' being a bastard to write we will have to postpone it to Friday 30th. This should leave you enough time (if you pre-ordered) to receive the actually there (physical) copy for Christmas as always. if you have any questions, comments, concerns or quires at all feel free to email at:  
knock-and-run-QCCQ@hotmail.com

I got back to the track I was working on when:  
"Jasper!!" I heard from down the other end of the house.  
"Yeah!" I called back. No answer  
"Yeah?!" I called again  
"Jess? Come here!" My mum called  
I groaned, rolled off my bed and shuffled to the other side of the house.

I found my 16 and 10 year old sisters and apparently 'eternally 21' year old mum peering around the blinds on the glass pane next to the front door.  
"Cozzie? Nelly? Mum? Is there a reason you are on the my floor looking through a tiny window, when you could be actually outside looking at what ever you're looking at?" I inquired as I reached for the door knob.  
"No. Jasp. You can't." My mother exclaimed, grabbing my ankle.  
"Yeah Jess. There's a hot guy moving in next door."  
"Nelly-Anne Takisha Roberts! He is at least your sisters age! She's 20! You are only 16!" My mum exclaimed shrilly like it was absolutely horrible that anyone could be in love over such an age gap.  
"You and dad where 6 years" I pointed out  
"Yes, but that was different we were in love"  
"Mmm hmmm. I'm going to play video games with Cozzie"  
"Yay! video games!" My 10 year old sister exclaimed  
"No. You are both helping me and your sister make carrot cake for him!"  
"Listen, if there is one way to make him hate us forever, it's your carrot cake. How about i go over to say hi and lend a hand unpacking instead." I said as I walked out the door.

The guy turned out to have medium brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes, tons of video games and ALOT of either: classic nerdy reference shirts, ones with YouTube-gaming company's logos but mainly brightly colored shirts with some bold, block lettering saying something I couldn't see.  
"Hey, so you moving in?" I know it was a stupid question but what else was I supposed to do?  
"No, actually I just felt like moving all my stuff into someone else's house. I'll be gone by tomorrow" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm as I reached for a box  
"I live next door. Mind if I help?" I asked politely  
"Thanks" he said smiling cutely "is there a reason two women and a little kid are looking at us through a window in your house?" He asked.   
I turned around and sure enough I caught a glimpse of their fleeting brown hair as they disappeared, no doubt to make a gross carrot cake.  
"Yeah my family is visiting for dinner. That's my mum and sisters."  
"None of them have red hair, like your's is"  
"Nope, but my dad did. But his is grey now. my younger brother still does"  
"Ah. So I didn't get your name"  
"Jasper-Anne Cadia Roberts."  
"You have a very... Interesting name."  
"My mother has an interesting taste in names. My sister number one is Cosette-Anne Éponine Roberts number two is Nelly-Anne Takisha Roberts and my brother is Marius-Jeremiah Enjolras Roberts."  
"Do any of these names have a reason?"  
"Yes. I was first. Jasper street, Cadia was my parents first house. Nelly and Takisha are the only grandparents we know of. And my brother and sister number one's names are from the play that my parents went to see on their first date. Anne and Jeremiah are my parents names"  
"Cool. So did you want to get this stuff inside or what?"  
"Sure"  
When we were inside I remembered  
"Hey I never got your name."  
"Yeah it's Toby Joe Turner but you can call me tobuscus. Everyone does."

****************************************************

Yes you guessed it: mr mysterious next door neighbor was actually the very scrumptious biscuit Toby.  
So hi welcome to my story hope you like it. It's been fun to write. I don't really know what will happen next or when it will be posted so leave comments about where you think this will go. If I find time I will reply to all. I am kind of new to this and I'm busy so be nice if I'm late  
<3 peace off


	2. Audiences, slenderman and youtube

I walked up to the master bedroom. His house was a slightly smaller version of mine. Except it lacked doctor who, video game and just about any other nerdy poster I could find. I put a bunch of bedding and towels on a mattress.  
I turned to see him placing two canvas paintings and a black, red and white framed poster in the living room.  
"So. Uh. Yeah thanks. Jessica Annie Katie Roberts?"  
"It's Jasper-Anne Cadia Roberts." I corrected him with a smile  
"My pleasure, Toby Joe 'call me tobuscus' Turner"

I walked out the hallway and was close to the entry when I heard a shout:  
"AUDIENCE? WHA?" But I didn't catch the rest as I walked out the door. What was he doing? Who was audience? Was he on the phone?

I waved goodbye to my mum, dad and sister as they left pulling out of the caldersac. It was a warm summer night in suburbia and I was glad to be outside because my air conditioner was broken. I could hear more of Toby's shouts about the mysterious 'audience' and someone named Steven. Eventually he quieted down and 20 minutes later I decided to go to bed thinking he was settled when I heard:  
"AaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaggggh! AAH ah uh! FREAKING HELL MAN!! Just leave me alone" coming from Mr. Tobuscus's house  
What the hell was going on over there?  
I got up put some jeans over my Beatles PJ boxers and ran for his front door.   
I knocked twice then waited. Knocked twice again louder this time. Finally he appeared at the door grinning  
"Hello, miss Roberts. Is there a problem?"  
"No not really other than you screaming like you're being murdered!"  
"Ah. Sorry 'bout that. I'm playing slender. Heard of it?"  
"I knew about it before it was cool"  
"Right. So you're that kind of girl. Are you?"  
"Yes. Mr. Turner I am. Is there a reason you are playing slender all alone in your dark house?"  
"Would you believe I am paid to do it?"  
"No" I said flatly  
"Well I am. I'm a youtuber. I am paid by google to make videos for the site."  
"Yes and I'm paid by the government to keep aliens, hush hush." I drawled sarcastically at him  
"Really that's so cool! What do they look like? Are they really little green men? And..." I cut him off  
"I was kidding. Besides everyone knows that they are actually a kind of grey colour. But back to you. YouTube? really?"  
"Yeah. I could use some company come in you could play a bit too then we could go for food!"  
"Sure but food? really? It's 10 at night. And I'm wearing pyjama-boxers under my jeans."  
"Good I'll wear pyjama-boxers under my jeans too and then we'll have a pyjama-boxers under jeans party at McDonald's."  
"Fine Mr. Tobuscus. I want to kick your ass at slender"

***********************************************************************************  
Sorry this chapter is a bit short I just thought there were a few things Jasper should know before they go any further. So comment with what adventures you think Toby and Jasper should go on. Also currently this story has no ark so hopefully it will come to me or it may just be a story full of fluff.   
Love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you actually read any of this you are braver than any US marine and if you want to see some slightly less bad fanfic my main AO3 account is HelixHalifax.


End file.
